Brains, Brawls, and British Accents
by Nyk-a-flika-flame1014
Summary: Baljeet has his eyes on someone. A tall, green haired, British someone. And he brings the full package. NON STANDARD PAIRINGS! CANCELED TILL FUTHER NOTICE!


A/N: Look this does not have your favorite standard pairings, so it's just a heads up. Also characters may act OOC.

Brains, Brawls, and British Accents

_Sigh, another new day_. Baljeet stood up from his bed, the crack of sunlight making it enough for the fifteen year old to be awaken. He stretched his arms and yawns loudly, trying to get his eyes get used to the bright light now making the room look as if it was shining. He looks around his room as he runs his hands through his messy curly hair. He watched as the room was filled of encyclopedias, books of science, physics and world history and other stuff you only expect a rocket scientist to have. Nothing new.

Baljeet decides that now that he's awake, he gets himself ready for another day alive. It's not like it's anything bad. How could it be when you are friends with Danville most popular sixteen year olds constructors? Phineas and Ferb. The only excitement on his very boring life. He doesn't like to admit it, but it is the truth. Although, it's not like he can hide it. He gets reminded everyday by his fat, lazy "frenimy" Buford Van Stomm.

The problem was facing everyday a specific person that utterly makes him weaker than what he is already. That makes him feel small, makes his knees weak, makes him speak with contractions .The person makes his world turn backwards, in slow-motion, and makes his heart skip a beat. And what's worse is that… The person is a **male**.

The person makes his relationship impossible with his current girlfriend Wendy. Baljeet doesn't dare or trust to tell anyone with the fact that he might be bisexual. He can't even imagine the look his parents will give him. He can see the disappointment in their eyes. It breaks his heart. But Baljeet knows he can't live like that forever. At some point he's going to end up having to confess his feelings and make the people accept it whether they like it or not. Because if not, his feelings might end up crushing him.

As Baljeet was caught on his delayed train of thought he always gets in, he mindlessly picked up his underwear and clothes and walks up to his personal bathroom. After taking all his clothes of, he enters in the bathtub to take a shower. When he tries to turn the turn the shower knob, he notices a small problem.

""

"मां**!****"**

Baljeet called his mother in Hindi.

"What?!" her mother responded in English.

"Mother, why is there no water running? I cannot take a shower!"

There was a moment of silence until he heard his mother speak up… Behind him. "Baljeet"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Baljeet shrieked when he turned around to see his mother right behind him. He had no idea how she got inside without him noticing but he didn't care right now. All he cared was to cover his private parts and bottom from his *mother*.

"Oh I am very sorry to scare my son." his mother said with her lively and animated look.

"H-how did… what is going on?"

"Baljeet, my son, I am afraid you will not be able to take a shower right now. One of the neighbors around this area messed with the underground tubes trying to look for something and unfortunately, we are included in the unlucky list of houses without running water." she told him. Baljeet gave her a specious look.

"What! How long will we be without water?"

"If we are lucky, for a few hours." Baljeet's look didn't get any pleasant. He didn't want anyone he's close to smell his horrendous odor. He tends to sweat when he stinks and stink when he sweats.

His mother added "it is not like it is anything bad. Remember back then in India when we didn't have fresh water to shower with? At least you were a small child and did not have to live with those conditions until you were four. Back then, for us older adults, we had to shower with our own uri-"

"Okay okay that is enough! I get it. Please, do not finish the sentence." Baljeet said as he waves his hands. He then felt an awkward silence and a strange uncomfortable breeze. He looks down only to see he's naked again and tries to cover himself once more.

"It is just that I don't want to smell like a dead goat around Fe-I mean Wendy. My girlfriend Wendy." Baljeet said nervously as he noticed he almost spilled the name of his secret crush.

His mother tapped her chin. "If that is the case, then I recommend you to call to one of your many friends and ask if they have water running. Therefore, you can take a shower in their house if they feel comfortable with it."

Actually, that wasn't a bad idea.

"Hey… that is a great idea Mother. Thank you." Baljeet said, finishing his sentence giving his mother a peck on the cheek.

His mother giggles. "Alright, I will leave you know."

With that said, as Baljeet made sure his mom was truly gone, he proceeded to put his pajamas back on and take his cell phone placed on his computer desk. He knew that his sweet Wendy is probably sleeping at the moment, so he went and pressed #4, Isabella.

As he heard the three rings, only her voice mail was available. "Hola! This is Isabella Garcia Shapiro. I can't pick my phone at this moment, so please leave a message after the ring!"

He sighs in a bit of disappointment. He then pressed #8, Django.

"Hey this is Django! Looks like I can't pick my phone, so leave your message after the ring."

"Hi! I'm Irving! If I can't pick up is probably beacasue I'm at Phineas and Ferbs so leave your message at the tone! Bye!"

"Konichuwa! I'm Ginger Hirano, sorry I am not available right now. Leave your message after the tone!"

"Buford is not available. So Fu-"

Baljeet hanged in frustration. That only left him with one last choice. The Flynn-Fletchers.

He decided he will try to call Phineas. One ring, two rings, three rings, fou-

"Hello?" sounded the voice of a wide awake boy.

"Oh Phineas! Thank the heavens. Phineas, may I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Baljeet. Anything."

"Oh Phineas. My house is out of water and is going to be like that for a few hours. Do you think I can take a shower on your house? I-i-if it alright with you…?"

"Well, my house has water running, so of course Baljeet! You're always welcome!"

"Oh thank you a thousand Phineas. I owe you one!" Baljeet said with joy in voice. After that, he decided to hang and pick his clothes and toothbrush and head over Phineas and Ferb's house. He sometimes can't deny wondering why it isn't Ferb and Phineas…

* * *

Baljeet knocked Phineas' door. He waited a moment, as he is in no rush. Trust me, he isn't.

He was greeted by triangular red headed boy with pearl white teeth in his smile. "Hey, Baljeet! Come on in!" he said as he pushed Baljeet a little forward as motivation.

"I am very sorry I had to be at your house at these circumstances, Phineas."

"Nonsense! All my friends are invited."

The house was oddly quiet and Baljeet couldn't help but ask why.

"Um, Phineas…? Why is it so quiet?" he asked shyly.

"I know right! The silence is killing me! Candace is hanging with Jeremy, touring the houses they will want to buy. Mom and Dad are at an Antique convention. So, it's just me and Ferb." he then took a glance at Baljeet and added him to the list. "Oh and you too. hehee."

Phineas guided Baljeet to the stairs and he stopped in the middle. "Just go forward and you'll see the bathroom after Candace's room." Baljeet nodded.

He kept going straight until he noticed he got in to his destination. He was about to turn the door knob when he noticed heat was coming out of the door. He took a closer look only to be shocked with the image in front of him. His mouth hanged open, he was paralyzed; he couldn't move. He stood there watching as his charming prince was taking his pj pants off…

Baljeet couldn't help but gasp. He realized his mistake as he was almost half way to pull his pants off. He turned around, but luckily Baljeet thought fast and move out of the way just in time. Baljeet then walked backwards only to bump on someone.

"What were you doing?"

A/N: This is my first try with PnF so if you have anything to say, review this story or you can pm me.

Nyk


End file.
